What Happens Next?-Part 1
by Katie D
Summary: Hermione's parents die, what happens next? PG because it's kind of dark.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

What Happens Next?

A/N-This is different from any style of fanfic I've ever done. Please review and tell me how you like it. Insert standard disclaimer here.

"I hope Snuffles made it to you safely. I can't believe Voldemort is back. Hermione." Hermione said the words to herself as she finished her letter to Professor Lupin. She'd been corresponding with him since he had left at the end of her third year. She had been sending owls to him the last year, just as Harry had been sending them to Sirius. She hoped Sirius had reached him quickly, because the last note she had sent him had only said that Harry had faced Voldemort, she hadn't had time to explain more. She had just gotten a frantic letter (they used slower muggle mail in the summer when Hermione didn't have access to school owls) asking if Harry was okay, and she hoped that by now, he knew.

Hermione addressed an envelope and sealed the letter in it. "I'm walking down to the post office Mum, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay hon. We'll probably be at the Stephens' when you get back. I love you."

"I love you too, mum."

"Love you Herm," came her father's deep baritone voice.

"You too dad." They always went through that when she left her house, Hermione didn't mind though.

It was eight p.m., three days after she'd arrived from Hogwarts. The sun was just setting on a beautiful day, she couldn't believe that everything could be so normal with Voldemort back. As she walked down the street the man on the corner was taking out the garbage, and she saw a woman working in the garden. She couldn't believe everything could go on the same way, she wanted to scream that everyone should be worried, not happy.

It was just starting to get dark when she started walking back home. When she was about half-way there, the sky lit up. She looked up; it was the dark mark. She started to run, _no, it can't be, it can't be_. She reached her block in minutes. "Hermione! Hermione!" she heard Mrs. Stephens calling her name. She ran to the Stephens' porch.

"Mrs. Stephens, what-" she cut off when she saw the three bodies on the porch, her parents and Mr. Stephens, all with terrified looks on their unmoving faces. She started to stumble back, and Mrs. Stephens grabbed her and embraced her.

The woman sounded hoarse, like she was horrified but trying to sound calm, "Alan said you were a wizard. He was one too, he said he could tell. He used to be a very powerful Auror, he fought Death Eaters. He saw too much, after Voldemort was stopped he wanted out. He's been living normally for the last twelve years, wanted nothing to do with wizards. 

"Two men came in black cloaks, I could see it out the bedroom window. One said, 'Did you think Voldemort would let you live? You're too powerful. These two ignorant muggles will die too. Because of you, how does that make you feel?' Then he killed them. I could hear the screams." She collapsed down to the steps, Hermione with her, and they sat crying.

* * *

Minutes later, officials from the Ministry began to appear. Mrs. Stephens spoke to them, but Hermione remained curled up on step. She didn't move until someone put their arm around her and spoke, "Hermione? Dumbledore sent me." It was Professor Lupin. "Your parents are... dead. It was Avada Kedavra. Death Eaters came after Alan Stephens, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm taking you back to your house, okay?" They stood up, Hermione supporting herself on Lupin's shoulder, and walked across the street.

Remus followed Hermione slowly up the stairs in her house. She moved slowly, like she was carrying a heavy burden. They turned into her room, and with a flick of his wand her jeans and forest green t-shirt became pajamas. She climbed into bed, and Remus tucked her in the way he would a small child. He performed a sleeping spell, and descended the stairs.

* * *

At eight o'clock the next morning, Remus sat up on the couch. Hermione was coming down the stairs. She was already dressed, and her hair was damp from having already taken a shower. Remus followed her into the kitchen, he poured cereal, and they both sat down.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked the question gently, knowing she had to talk sometime, but not wanting to hurt her more than she had been in the last twelve hours. 

"Not too well, I just can't believe it," she said in a small voice, staring into her cereal bowl.

"Do you have any family?" He needed to know, it greatly affected what happened next. 

"My Grandparents are dead, and my parents are both only children."

"The- the funerals' are tomorrow. Your parents' and Alan's. Afterwards I'm going to take you to the Weasley's. You can stay there for a while. I can pack everything here up magically, if you want, and your parents' lawyer is going to take care of everything else."

"Yeah," said Hermione blandly.

"If you need to talk..." Hermione remained silent. She finished her cereal and walked up the stairs. Remus went into the family room. He lit a fire, and spoke to Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Sirius. He repeated to each that he'd gotten Hermione, that she was okay, and what the short term plans were.

At two o'clock Hermione came down the stairs. She sat on the couch and stared into space. Even though it was the middle of summer, Remus made them chicken-noodle soup and grilled cheese. Hermione ate without a sound. When she was finished she sat back into the couch.

Everything suddenly came spilling out. She told Remus about her parents, what she would miss about them, and how scared she was. For five hours she sat on the couch, Remus across from her in a chair, and they talked. By seven-thirty Hermione felt like there was nothing left to say, and she was also exhausted. She went upstairs and for the next thirteen hours, slept a dreamless sleep.

* * * 

The next day passed in a blur. She sat next to Lupin at the funeral, saw the Weasley's, Harry with them, and heard speeches by friends of her parents and Mr. Stephens. The next thing she knew, Remus had packed a bag for her, and using floo powder, she was being dropped off at the Weasley's.

Ron had gone to stay in the twins room, she had his room to herself. She stayed in there for six days, Mrs. Weasley bringing her meals up to her. She wanted to work through her feelings on her own before she had to deal with Mrs. Weasley's concerned looks, and Ron's feeble attempts at comforting her. The sixth night, just as Molly was really beginning to worry, she came down.

A/N-Okay, that's the first part. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. I'm going to try and get the next part up in the next day or so, unless I get all bad reviews or no reviews at all. (as in, please review folks!!) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories. 

BTW, my beta-reader thought this might be heading for a Remus/Hermione romance. It is most definitely not. Just wanted to clear that up. I've noticed a couple of those on FF.net recently, and they're good stories, but I'm not writing one, so don't worry.


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews everybody! (Lily_Potter and Pigwidgeon-I thought about writing what Hermione was feeling too, but I didn't think I could do very well at that, so I just let her work it out herself. I'm making a concentrated effort to be more descriptive in the next parts, I just didn't think I could do it in the first part.) Everybody, I realize she's getting over her parents death a little to quickly, but I just needed to get rid of her parents for a plot point, it isn't supposed to be about how Hermione feels about losing her mom and dad. Therefore, don't yell at me that Herm's being insensitive or not acting like most people should.

Nothing too major happens in this part, I just needed to find a way to make what happens at the end happen.

"Hermione!" Ron was the first to see her come down the stairs, and he ran over and embraced her. "How are you doing?" She didn't look well. She was pale, seemed thinner than he remembered, and had dark circles under her eyes, but amazingly enough, a small smile on her face.

"I'm... okay. I really think I'm going to be okay. My parents wouldn't want me to be unhappy forever." She had spent the week talking things over with herself and writing in her journal, and she had decided that her parents wouldn't have wanted her to be depressed, after all, 'Death is just the next great adventure.'

"I'm glad Herm. It's good you're dealing with this. Ready to join the world again? Or at least my family for dinner?" Ron spoke gently and had a small smile in his place.

"Yeah. Is there anything I can do Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione addressed the woman who had been standing silently by the stove, with her eyes slightly moistening with each second.

"Sure honey. Do you want to set the table? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Ron, go get your brothers and Ginny, your father will be home soon," she said, pointing at the clock where the hand for Mr. Weasley was pointed at traveling.

The Weasley's who came in later, Fred, George, Percy, Arthur, and Ginny all had looks of surprise on their faces that they had been joined by their guest, but all of them were tactful enough not to say anything. They didn't really know what to say, it was like walking on egg shells, but gradually Hermione joined in their normal dinner conversation like one of the family, and they were all amazed that she doing so well. As she talked she started to notice how crowded the table was, eight people at a table for six. _I can't stay here, I don't know what's going to happen, but I can't impose on them longer than I have._

After dinner, and a desert of vanilla ice cream pie with oreo crust and hot fudge topping, the Weasley family scattered. Hermione ended up in front of the TV with Ron and Ginny. They were watching some kind of wizard sitcom, and she vaguely heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley walked in, and Professor Lupin was with her. He sat down, and (Hermione guessed that there was some unseen prompting by Mrs. Weasley) the other two made themselves scarce.

Lupin turned off the TV. "Hermione, there are some things that we need to discuss, if you're up to it."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I know I've been a bit out of it this week, but I think I'm okay now. What happens now? I remember my mum told me once that if anything happened to them, I had say in what happened to me, but I'm not sure what's going on." Hermione was confused. She didn't know what was going on. She had spent the past week staying away from the rest of the world, and she didn't know where her place was now that she was rejoining it.

"That's what we need to talk about. In your parents will..." he cut himself off, not wanting to hurt her.

"It's okay. You can say it. I spent the past week trying to accept it, and I think I have."

"In you parents will, it said that if something happened to them, that you would go with your mum's best friend, Diana Spring. It also said though, that your parents trusted you enough, that if someone else wanted to become your guardian, and you were agreeable, that that solution was acceptable."

"I don't know where I can go. I don't think Diana would work, she doesn't know about magic, and I don't think she would understand. But I don't have anyone in the wizard world either. The Weasley's already have so many kids, they would take me, but I couldn't ask them to. Harry's my only other real friend, and he has to stay with the Dursley's, they definitely wouldn't keep me." Hermione sighed, more and more she was feeling like she didn't belong anywhere. Her place in the world had died with her parents. _Quit thinking like this Herm. You're stronger than that._

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about. I know that you don't have many options," he stopped for a second and cleared his throat. "I've got a house in Dover, Sirius is staying with me, and we're trying to find a way to make it safe for Harry to come stay with us. I don't know anything about raising kids, but you could live with me over the summer holidays from Hogwarts, if you want."

"That would be wonderful Professor Lupin. You really don't mind?" Hermione tried not to sound to eager, she didn't want him to feel like he had to help her, didn't want to be a charity case. _The last thing I want is to make a nuisance of myself. He's a bachelor, the last thing he could want is a teenager in his house for three months every year._

"There's plenty of room, and you aren't any trouble. Most of it's already arranged, the plans just needed your approval. All of your stuff is in storage near my house. I can pick up the boxes that are yours tonight, and you can move in tomorrow if you would like."

"That's excellent Professor Lupin. Thank you." _I have a somewhere to go! _For the first time in the past week, Hermione felt happy.

"I've got to go work some things out and clean out a room for you. I'll be back tomorrow morning around nine.Mrs. Weasley already knows what's going on, just tell her you agreed." He reached out his hand to squeeze Hermione's shoulder. "Be good," and then he disapperated.

A/N-Thanks for reading this, and now please review. I listen to suggestions and criticism is great. I just want feedback! Let me know you're out there and breathing. : )


	3. Default Chapter Title

Did I scare you with the summary? : )On to the fic~

****

What Happens Next- Part 3

Hermione got up at seven the next morning. It was kind of early, but she hadn't slept well all night anyway, so she decided she might as well get up. She was excited, but also scared. It was a new beginning for her, and starting anything new always scared her a little. She felt like it was the first day of school, when she couldn't sleep the night before, and spent the entire morning with butterflies in her stomach over what the coming year would bring.

Hermione walked to the lower floor of the house, which was, as yet, empty. She turned on the TV, and tried not to think about how worried she was about moving. Professor Lupin was great, but she was worried she'd feel like she was in school twenty-four hours a day. It also seemed to underline the fact that everything was different now, and it would never be the same.

The rest of the Weasley family gradually filled the house. Percy and Arthur came down first. They both grabbed toast and coffee, said a quick goodbye to Hermione, and then left for work. Mrs. Weasley was the next to join her. She invited Hermione to help her start making scrambled eggs and sausage, and Hermione felt very grateful to her for instinctively knowing that she needed something to do to make the hours go by a bit quicker. When the rest of the clan arrived in the kitchen it was nearly eight-thirty. The eggs and sausage vanished more quickly than anything Hermione had ever seen. 

After breakfast everyone took turns saying goodbye. Hermione and Ginny hugged, Ginny a little sad, because she had been considering the idea that Hermione might stay with them and she could finally have a sister. Fred and George tried to give her a canary cream as a good-bye present, but she was too smart for them. She was in the middle of saying goodbye to Ron, when there was a knock on the door. "That'll be Remus. I've got to go." She kissed him on the cheek, making Ron turn the color of his hair. 

"Goodbye, send an owl when you get settled in." Hermione nodded. She hugged Mrs. Weasley, and thanked her for keeping her, and then she and Remus walked out the door, Hermione carrying the small overnight bag she had brought with her. 

They had walked down the driveway when Hermione realized something. "Why didn't we use floo powder to get to your house?" 

"We have to go to your parents' lawyer and sign a few papers. It's in London, we'll take the Day Bus there, and then use floo powder at the Leaky Cauldron to get to Dover."

"Okay," Hermione answered a little quizzically. Remus held out his wand and shot out yellow sparks. Instantly a large aqua color bus appeared. Remus paid the driver a few knuts and they climbed in. There were seats along the sides, facing to the center, and poles from floor to ceiling every few feet, which Hermione guessed were for if the seats got too crowded, which they most definitely were not now, with only one other person, a witch with several grocery bags, riding. What most surprised Hermione was the disconcerting color on the inside of the bus. It was the same bright blue as the outside.

They made it rather quickly to London, and Hermione paid little attention to the lawyer's office. She was thinking about her new home. She knew she would get her own room, but she wondered what it was like, what the rest of the house was like, and where it was. She paid scarce attention as she signed papers making Remus Lupin her official guardian, she knew that if she thought about what she was doing she would start crying, something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, where they used the fire in the tavern and Floo powder Remus had brought to get to his house. Despite the limited number of times she had used floo powder, Hermione was as good at that as she was everything else. She landed smoothly in a room with dark green carpeting and cream colored walls. There were several overflowing book cases in the room, and a desk piled high with paper. 

"This is my office," Remus explained. Upon leaving Hogwarts he had found a job as a magical book editor. The manuscripts were shrunk and sent to him by owl, where he checked them for accuracy and grammar, and then returned them. It was a job that didn't require his presence at an office, so he didn't have to call in sick once a month, and it also paid well. He'd told Hermione about it, but apparently she'd forgotten, because she had been looking around the room nonplused.

"Okay, now I remember," Hermione said with a smile. "Where's my room? And where's Sirius?"

"He had a meeting with Dumbledore this morning. He'll be back by dinnertime. Do you want the grand tour? It won't take long, this house isn't very big." He proceeded to show her his house. Hermione discovered that it was small, but comfy. There was a family room with an overstuffed blue couch and love seat right out the door of the study. The study was actually the only room on the first floor with a door. The rest of the rooms, a dining room and a kitchen brightly decorated in pale yellow, were all connected. It was set up so that you entered the house through the small entrance hall, then walked straight into the living room, which opened out into the kitchen, and you had to walk through the kitchen to get to the dining room. The stairs were off to one side of the living room.

As they walked up the stairs, Hermione feeling much better about this arrangement, she thought to ask where exactly the house was.

"We're sort of on the edge of a village which is on the edge of Dover. The house is on two acres of land, so the neighbors aren't right up next to us. There's a wizarding settlement about 20 miles away, and I've got a car to get there and to get into town. All of the neighbors are muggle. And one of them is rather nosy.

"Mrs. Grenton lives just to the south of us. She's about forty-five and her husband's an accountant. She stays home to take care of her two kids, teen-age punks, and she makes it her business to know everything that goes on on this street," he laughed. "I'm pretty sure that she's decided Sirius and I are a rather strange, reclusive, gay couple. When she notices that you've moved in, I'm not sure I want to know what she thinks, but as long as she doesn't make a nuisance of herself all the neighbors are perfectly tolerable."

During this explanation she had taken the time to observe her surroundings. The stairs ended in the middle of a hall that took up one entire side of the stairs. There were five doors off of the hall. Two were open, the one at the end of the hall was a bathroom, the other was in the middle of two other doors in the hall, and she could tell by the boxes piled there that it was her room. Judging by the placement of the other three doors, Hermione guessed that the one between her room and the bathroom was a bedroom, the other door on the side was a small closet, and she knew the door at the end of the hall had to be another bedroom.

Remus gestured to the door at the end of the hall, "That's Sirius' room, the other's mine, and you can probably tell, the middle one is yours." They entered the room, and Hermione saw that her furniture was already set up. In a corner diagonal from the door was her bed, her desk was next to it, and her dresser was on the next wall, by the closet. There was a hard wood floor, and the walls were a creamy white color. 

"Everything else is in those boxes. I guess I'll leave you to unpack. I hope you like it okay." Remus was feeling rather nervous, he had been a teacher, but that didn't mean he knew anything about being a parent. He turned to walk out of the room, but Hermione stopped him.

"Uh, Professor Lupin, you're my guardian and everything now, are there any rules or anything I should know?" Hermione didn't think it would be good to start out her first day in her new house by doing something wrong. Her parents... her parents hadn't been strict, but she knew some people were.

Remus sighed, she might make this easier for him than he had expected, "Like I said, I don't know much how to do this. For now let's just say don't do anything outrageous, and with everything with Voldemort going on, tell me if you're going anywhere. We'll figure out the rest as we go along. The other thing, is stop calling me Professor Lupin. Remus is good. Professor has way too many syllables, and I'm not one any more."

A/N- So what do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading it. Just a note again, because somebody asked, this is not Remus/Hermione. It's going to be Hermione/ somebody, but I'm not sure who yet. BTW, this is pretty much going to continue indefinitely. It's basically my ponderings on Remus as "Daddy Knows Best". Thanks to everybody who's reviewed already, and I'm continuing in my quest to add more description and detail. : )


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

What Happens Next- Part 4

Hermione finished unpacking the many boxes in her room in only a few hours. By that time it was almost one o'clock, and she decided to go get lunch. When she reached the bottom floor she noticed that the door to Remus' office was closed, and she could hear him muttering something to himself. _He's working. Well, this is my home now, let's see if I can make my own lunch._

In the kitchen she thought for a few seconds and decided that the refrigerator was the best place to look for lunch type foods. She pulled open the door, and the contents made her laugh: there was a bottle of ketchup on the shelf in the door, and a lone gallon jug of V8 Juice inside._ That was helpful. _She checked a small closet that she supposed was a pantry, and all that turned up was a Twinkie that looked to be older than her, and some dried herbs.

Hungry, she ventured to the door of Remus' office. Knocking, she called, "Remus, I don't suppose you have food somewhere do you?"

"That's what I forgot! I've been out of the house so much this week I haven't had time to fix anything, and if there isn't anything to heat up, or it's not served to him, Sirius eats out. He changes his looks so that none of the muggles in the village recognize him. It lasts for 24 hours, but he'd rather look like a young blond punk for a day than cook himself." The last bit was said with some sarcasm. Then he smiled. "Feel like a trip to the grocery?"

They climbed into Remus' rather old blue Citroen and talked as he drove to the muggle village. He told her what had happened in the wizarding world since she'd left Hogwarts less than two weeks ago. It seemed like ages longer than that to Hermione though.

"That git Fudge is still saying this isn't happening. He doesn't want to believe it. The night," he paused. "The night your parents died there were two other attacks. They were on Aurors who are living as muggles too. They're too cowardly to try anything on wizards with wands yet. Nothing has happened since then, but I think Voldemort wants everyone to understand he's back. The trouble is, the bloody ministry is screwing it up.Fudge keeps telling everyone who will listen that it's just former Death Eaters making nuisances of themselves.

"Right now it's just the old crowd on our own. The Circle of Hestia against Voldemort and without the support of the Ministry," Remus paused at the questioning look on Hermione's face. "Hestia is the Goddess of the hearth, she's also known as Guardian of the home. It's what we named ourselves, we thought it fit. 

"Most of them were my age now, when we fought the last time. They're in their fifties now. Arabella Figg is seventy. It'll be different now. People like Sirius and I are the best in the group, and there are so many who went through training with us who aren't here anymore." Remus got a faraway look in his eye, and Hermione guessed that he was thinking about James.

She gave him a few minutes to be lost in his thoughts before she asked a question. "What exactly do you do?" She was thinking about something, but she didn't want to tell him yet.

"James, and Sirius, and I were all in an Auror group together. We did different things to capture Death Eaters. I guess that's what Sirius and I will be doing again. We do research type work once in a while, and I guess now it'll be our responsibility to train new recruits. Dumbledore said that there were several seventh years who want to join."

"Hmmm..." was Hermione's only reply. They road in silence the rest of the way, and when they reached the grocery Hermione remained silent, pensive.(Sorry to people who want to know what she's thinking, that's the surprise) She offered the occasional "yeah," or "okay," when Remus asked her about some food item or another, but she didn't really pay attention.

They were about half-way home when Hermione finally spoke. "I want to help."

It took Remus several seconds to comprehend what she was saying. "I can't let you do that. I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"I don't want to fight Remus. I know I can't do that. I don't have the skill, but I have to do something. He _killed_ my _parents_. I can research, I can do paperwork, just tell me what I can do." _I need to do something. I don't care if it's dangerous. What do I have to lose?_

Remus sighed. "You sound like Lily and Diane when they were pregnant. They were Aurors before, but we made them stop because it was too dangerous, but they insisted on doing something." _I don't want you to end up like they did._

Remus paused for a second and he seemed to be thinking. Hermione decided to take that as a good sign. She wondered who Diane was, but decided to let that go. Finally he spoke, although he spoke quietly enough that he could have been talking to himself, "Before Lily died, they were working on a project together. Harry and Neville were both so small they couldn't leave them to fight with us." He took a deep breath, "They were making a manual of all the dark creatures Voldemort uses, classifying them and finding all the ways to kill them. I still have all of it. If you want to work on that, I won't stop you. Hestia might need it in the coming months." He seemed chagrined at the last comment. 

****

A/N-I'm not totally sure where this is going, I'm pretty much just along for the ride. Diane is supposed to be Neville's mother. It has to do with my other fanfic Not a World For a Child. Did they ever name his mother? I was thinking it was Anne, but I couldn't find it in the book. Thanks for reading, please review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous parts.


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

What Happens Next? -Part 5

Very much co-written by Theresa

Sirius was home in time for dinner that night. Hermione set the table, while Remus cooked dinner, meat loaf and mashed potatoes, and Sirius watched. Hermione liked the situation, it made her feel less like a guest. That was what she didn't want to be. This was supposed to be her home now. 

They all sat down, and Remus and Hermione listened intently as Sirius recounted to them, between bites, his visit to Dumbledore. "He's worried about manpower. The ministry's official position is that Voldemort is still gone. They sent out a notice that said quote, 'Anyone found to be working with Albus Dumbledore, working to incite panic in the realm of the ministry, will be suspended for inquiry and may possibly be dismissed.' It's awful, Fudge has everyone scared out of their wits. There are only a few people brave enough to join Dumbledore after that. A good amount of the old crowd is too old now, a lot of them aren't here anymore..." Sirius trailed off and got quiet, just as Remus had in the car.

"When's the meeting?" questioned Remus.

"A week from tomorrow, three days after the full moon," said Sirius somberly.

Remus explained that Hermione was going to work on the manual, and Sirius, who, being her best friend's god-father, felt very protective of Hermione, protested for several minutes until Hermione told him what she had told Remus.

"Sirius, he killed my parents. It's my responsibility to do something to help stop him. Why do you think Harry keeps getting into trouble with Voldemort? He feels the same way I do. We want revenge. This project is completely safe, and I'm a great researcher." Hermione finished her plea. 

"Well, Remus is your guardian and if he says it's okay, then I guess I can't stop you."

"That's great. Thanks Sirius! I'm going to go wash up now." Having both men's blessing made Hermione feel better. After she left, Remus addressed Sirius.

"You know I don't want her working on this and getting hurt, Sirius. I'm afraid that if I don't let her vent her anger some way though, she'll do something dumb, like go attack Voldemort or a death-eater or something. I can't risk that."

"You forget, Remus, that I know exactly how you feel. In fact, now that you say that, I believe I might try to bring Harry here to work on the project with Hermione. It might make him feel better about Cedric's death." 

"I think that's a great idea. It might help Hermione to talk to Harry too. After dinner, you can go to Hogwart's and talk to Dumbledore about it." Then Hermione came in and both men fell somewhat silent. After dinner was set on the table and they had sat down to eat, Hermione began to make conversation.

"What am I going to do with this research, exactly?"

"Well, as I said, Diane and Lily were working to classify and find ways to defeat any magical creature that Voldemort used. Some of the creature are things that are thought to be immortal, most of them live in secluded areas of nearly deserted countries, such as Siberia and on many islands. Many are large and they're all mean once Voldemort has trained them. They have different powers. Lily and Diane had many ancient books full of information on what are thought to be mythical creatures. We know for a fact, though, that some of them exist. If we knew how to kill, or at least evade, these creatures, we could deal with the real dangers, the people, that they protect. As I said, most of the research is done through ancient books and papers, however some of the animals require further research, which can be done in the Hogwart's Library. I'm going to speak to Dumbledore and see if he can arrange to give you full run of the place during Summer Holidays." Hermione found Remus's explanation quite complete, and was anxious to begin.

"When can I start?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go speak to Dumbledore tonight. We'll need his permission for you to start working with Hestia."

"Hermione," Sirius interrupted, "if I can clear it with Dumbledore, would you mind having a partner in this undertaking?"

"A partner? Who?"

"I was thinking of Harry. In his latest letters, he's been sounding despondent over Cedric's death. He still feels that he killed him, poor kid. I think if he wants, as you said, "revenge" or at least to feel like he's doing something. If I can swing it with Dumbledore, I think it'd be great to have him helping you."

"That would be great! I haven't seen Harry in awhile and I'd love to work on this with him."

"Good. If you can work at Hogwarts, then Harry may even be able to spend the summer there. He's protected from Voldemort there. That would also get him away from the Dursley's. I think this may be the perfect idea." As soon as dinner was over, Sirius and Remus apparated to Hogsmeade and took the secret passage from Honeydukes into the castle.

A/N-As you can tell, I don't have much of a plot to this story yet. I'm bad with plots. My sister Theresa actually wrote most of this part trying to help me find one, so many many thanks to her. Tell me if you think I should just give this up and quit leading people on with the idea that there may be a plot in the distance, because I hope there will be, but I can't guarantee much. BTW, as you probably figured out, in my world, Hermione never dated Krum.


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N-Okay, we're giving this one more try. It took me a long time to get more than one review on the last part and I got rather discouraged. Thanks to Anne, Kammie, and Prudence Krum for reviewing, and Paige and Prudy (Prudence?) for e-mailing me. It was very encouraging. I'm going to use this story as a forum for voting. If you want more, review and tell me. If want me to stop this story immediately, then review and tell me to stop. If I don't get at least three reviews telling me to keep it going, then this story is gone forever, I promise (to which some of you may be cheering).

Remus and Sirius arrived home late from visiting Dumbledore. Hermione was still up, even though it was nearly one a.m. She had been waiting anxiously for the word of Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore agreed. He's given permission to Harry to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, and we've set up a portkey so that you can get there each day." Remus pulled his wallet out of a pocket in his robes, and extracted a silver band with turquoise enamel. "This was a ring that James gave to Lily when we were in our fourth year. I don't know how Dumbledore got it, but he said it would be the right thing to use. When you put it on, you'll be transported to the entry hall of Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled as Remus handed her the ring. She was going to get to work against Voldemort. Sirius spoke up. "I think everyone better get to bed. I have to get up early to fetch Harry from the Dursley's tomorrow. He doesn't know I'm coming, but I doubt he'll mind. Remus, you've got to show Herm the research Diane and Lily started, so she can get Harry in on it. If I don't see you tomorrow Hermione, get to Hogwarts at ten. Harry should be settled in by then and the two of you can figure out how you're going to go about this."

Hermione, who was already in her pajamas, nodded. "Thanks for letting me do this. Good night." She walked up the stairs, happy with herself, and a little bit sad, because she now had the opportunity to avenge her parents, but she was taking up the work of Harry's mum, whom Harry had never spoken too, and a woman named Diane, who Hermione guessed was no longer living, although she hadn't asked Remus about it, since he seemed reluctant to talk about any of his old friends.

* * *

Early the next day, Hermione was shaken awake by Remus. "Get ready and come downstairs. I'm fixing breakfast, and then I'll show you the manual." A quick glance at digital clock radio told Hermione that it was 7:30. She showered and got dressed, anxious to start working. Over the breakfast of french toast, Remus told her about the project.

"I have the manual, I'll get it from my study before we go to Hogwarts. Lily and Diane made a list of all the creatures that they needed to research, but there were so many, they only got through about half of it, the ones they considered most important." He stopped, "I guess I didn't tell you about Diane. You know who Lily is. Just so you know who's work you're following, it's two of the most gifted Aurors there were. Diane Longbottom was Lily's best friend, we were all in Gryffindor together." He got quieter, "Diane and her husband were attacked by Death-Eaters about a year after Harry's parents. The Cruciatus Curse made them go mad. They're at St. Mungo's," Remus trailed off, and Hermione remained quiet for the rest of the meal, thinking it best to leave him with his thoughts. 

_Longbottom, Neville's parents. When Moody--- Crouch showed us the Cruciatus Curse._ Hermione felt ready to cry, no wonder Neville had looked the way he did that day. _Harry's mom was friends with Neville's._

Remus brought Hermione away from her reverie. "Come on in to my study. I'll show you the manual." She followed him to his desk, where he pulled a large, slightly dog-eared spiral notebook out of his desk. "They thought this was easier than parchment rolls. It's all alphabetical. They concentrated on the creatures that the knew we were facing, but since we aren't sure about much yet, I guess you and Harry might just want to start from the beginning, fill in any gaps, and just go through it. This isn't number one top priority or anything, I know you two will do a good thorough job, but Dumbledore himself said he doesn't want you to start working on it until nine a.m., and he doesn't want you working after six. You and Harry are just kids, we don't want you killing yourselves over this."

Hermione said only one sentence in response, but to Remus it had the impact of a Sherman tank running over him. "Our parents did."

Remus cleared his throat, "Let's head to Hogwarts. You can use the ring, but I've got to use Floo Powder. I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office. The password to get up there is Licorice Twist." Hermione pulled on the ring, which she had kept in her pocket, and Remus walked over to the fire place, tossed in Floo Powder, and found himself immediately in Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Hermione arrived in the Entrance Hall with a 'pop'. She regained her balance from the jolt, and realized that Sirius and Harry were waiting there to meet. "To Dumbledore's office we go," said Sirius. The entire walk to the office involved Harry and Hermione talking to each other. Just niceties mostly. They wanted to be in private before they really started to talk.

* * *

"I assume that Sirius and Remus have informed you of the rules we decided on. As much as you may want to, I can't have you working non-stop. Voldemort is a threat that everyone must fight, but you are both only fifteen years old, I don't want you to work at a break-neck pace. This project is important, but I don't expect you to finish it overnight. Thank you for volunteering to help. Both Professor McGonagall and I will be here if you need assistance, but you will be working on your own in the library. Harry, you must stay on the grounds. I want you safe." Dumbledore finished, his face grave, but his eyes with their ever-present twinkle. "Remus, Sirius, please stay here, Harry, Hermione, you may go."

The two teenagers descended the steps from the office. Harry spoke first. "I'm sorry about your parents. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I just feel guilty, and angry. They died, I lived, and it was Voldemort that killed them, not a muggle criminal, or a natural disaster. A wizard."

"I understand how you feel. I'm sorry." Harry looked near tears as he draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her close. Hermione thought by 'I'm sorry', he meant that he felt bad for her, but that wasn't it. Harry meant 'I'm sorry I touched that portkey and got Cedric killed, and got your parents killed, and brought Voldemort back.' Hermione didn't notice this however, and Harry let it go, because he'd been carrying around the his guilt long enough that he was used to it.

As they walked to the library Hermione explained the manual to Harry. Sirius had already told him about it, what it was about, and that his mom had helped create it. She was showing it to him, and they were discussing how to work on it when they reached the library. 

"I think it's probably easiest to start from the front of the manual and work back alphabetically, that is unless they tell us they need to know something specific." She looked at her watch, "It's only ten o'clock, we can still get a bit done before we have to stop for lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll take Aarilien beet-nosed slug, you can get the Abentilliesia." They worked diligently for almost two hours, intermittently rising from their table in the corner of the library to find other books. They used to organizational system Lily and Diane had set up, listing first the magical abilities of each creature, then it's weaknesses, and any spells that could use these weaknesses against them, and finally anyway's in which the creatures could be used for good. It was a tedious process, as they had to make sure all the information was clear and thorough, and frequently Harry found himself just staring at handwriting that he knew was his mothers, recognizing it from script on the back of pictures in the album Hagrid had made for him. 

He thought about what it must of been like to be his mother, researching and trying to find all the possible ways to help others, probably wondering how this information might help James, or even he, Harry, one day. He had to stop for a several minutes to gather his bearings once, when he imagined his father fighting deatheaters, just hoping to get home to his wife and son. Hermione, for her part, worked ceaselessly, not letting herself stop to think about those who'd worked before her, knowing that if she did start to think about them it she wouldn't be able to continue work that day.

A/N-Review please! Sorry this part took so long to post.


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get out, but I think I may have another part posted before the weekend is over. I know what's going to happen, and I estimate that there are around three parts left, it depends on how long I make them. I'm sorry if this part isn't very good, the next should be better. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. By the way, I just discovered that there's a author at ff.net named Katie D. It's too much work to change all of my stuff over to another name, so just for the record that person isn't me.

Around one Harry and Hermione headed to the kitchens for lunch. Dobby was waiting for them with turkey sandwiches. "Dobby thanks Harry Potter and his friend Hermione for working against You-Know-Who. Dobby wishes you good luck." They both gave him a smile and thanked him, then turned, taking their lunch back to the library. They talked as they ate, both needing a break from their tedious work. 

"So you're living with Sirius and Remus now?" Harry asked the question with a faint note of jealousy in his voice, trying to keep it in check, not wanting Harry to think he envied her, because he definitely wouldn't want to be in her place. It was hard enough for him having lost parents he'd never known.

"Yeah. I've got my own room and everything. I'm so glad Remus is letting me stay with him. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to stay in with muggles now. My parents went along with my being a witch, other people might be like the Dursley's, and that would be awful."

"I was really glad to get away from them this summer. I was even more glad to get to do something though. I hate not being able to do anything."

"Harry, you've done so much. You kept Voldemort away in first year, saved Ginny in second year, and this year you kept yourself from being killed," then, so quietly that Harry didn't hear, she added, "I wouldn't have been able to stand _that_ too." 

"I brought him back though, that wizard died, and your parents, and Cedric, all because of me." Harry's voice cracked saying Cedric, and the look on his face was one of pure pain.

"I don't blame you, you know." Hermione spoke clearly, knowing Harry might not believe her, and that even if he did he'd still blame himself, but she wanted him to hear it.

"Let's get back to work." Harry could only take so much of this kind of discussion in one day. Hermione sighed, and the two orphans set about their tasks.

* * *

Over the next two weeks a routine settled in. Hermione would put on the ring and leave the house at eight-thirty, usually after Sirius had left on some secret errand for Dumbledore, and Remus was in his study busy editing books to provide financial support for both himself and Sirius. She landed in the entrance hall and walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, collected Harry, and they went to the library. Often the two just collected the books they would need for the morning, they were even allowed to use books from the restricted section, and retired to the Common Room, finding it's overstuff chairs more comfortable for hours of work than the ram-rod straight chairs of the library. At one they would venture to the kitchen for lunch, to the library for more books, and by 1:45 they were again hard at work in the Common Room. 

At exactly six o'clock, for they would not stop one second earlier, but they would also not break their promise to Professor Dumbledore, the two closed their books and walked to the Great Hall. Sometimes Hermione would leave straight away, other times Professor Dumbledore would invite her to stay and have dinner with him, Harry, Professor McGonagall, and whichever other teachers happened to be there. Once in a while Remus or Sirius would even join them.

It was a rainy day in late July when the pattern broke. That day started out differently for several reasons, all of them involving the Circle of Hestia. They were to have a meeting, a convention of sorts, somewhere secret. Hermione wondered about the secrecy, but Remus had refused to tell her anything the night before, just that he and Sirius were leaving at six a.m. and that they might not return until midnight. He told Hermione she should eat dinner at Hogwarts and to get home by eight o'clock. She took note of how he spoke, like a father giving out a curfew. He'd learned the ropes of his new role quickly.

* * *

Something else was happening that night while Remus was informing Hermione. It was much less innocent than a fatherly admonition. 

"Yes master, the meeting is tomorrow. Everyone will be gone. They are doing well sir, quite well."

"You must stop them then, mustn't you? Take this vial, we've discussed it's use."

"Yes sir, and thank you sir, for letting me serve you despite my deformity. You have taught me much." With a flick of his mater's wand, the servant disappeared.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts the next day Harry stood in the Entranceway to meet her. She was a bit surprised, because usually she went by herself to the Great Hall to find him at breakfast with Dumbledore, and miscellaneous faculty. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and he began to explain.

"Just you, me, and the house elves today. I guess Filch and that evil cat as well. Even the ghosts are spending the day at the quidditch pitch. Everyone else is at some secret meeting, that Dumbledore didn't feel the need to tell me about. He left me a note at the breakfast table."

"Yeah, no one would tell me anything either. It's not right for them to leave us in the dark. Great excuse Remus had, 'for your own good, I'm not telling you.'"

"At least he told you himself."

"Come on, you're Harry Potter. He knew if he told you you'd want to come, and you know he can't tell you no. And you have to stay here. It's not safe for you to leave Hogwarts." Hermione wrinkled her nose, a silent rebuke.

"I know," Harry pouted, "But an explanation would have been nice." He was rather insulted that Hermione had been told orally, while he got a nice note. 

"Let's just get started. I bet we can finish the G's today!" Harry smiled, only Hermione could get truly excited about several hours of research.

They walked to the library and took the books they need for the morning to the Common Room. The day moved quickly. Harry checked his watch once at ten, and the next time he consulted it it was one p.m. This day's going fast. _I've got two animals done though, and it's only lunchtime. Not bad. _"Herm," Hermione was so engrossed in her research she didn't look up. "Herm!" she faced him this time. he pointed at his watch, "One o'clock, time to go see Dobby about some lunch."

Hermione laughed and stood. "Lead the way." They exited the Common Room, saying goodbye to the Fat Lady as they entered the hall.

"I finished two, how 'bout you?"

"Yes!" Harry yelled, pumping his fist in the air, "I finally researched just as much as the queen of tomes Hermione Granger!"

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Nope, sorry hon. I said I _finished_ two. I'm done with Grymphylla, but there was something about saving powers mentioned in one of the books. I seem to remember a rather large, very dusty book about the Grymphylla in the restricted section, so I want to check it out and find out exactly what they can save. They were only mentioned in one book, but the author was so knowledgeable and it was so-" Harry cute her off. He knew from experience not to let Hermione lose herself in explanations.

"What exactly is a Grymphylla?"

"They're kind of like a small horse, about as big as a medium dog actually, but they have tails, manes, and hooves, and they produce milk like cows. There are quite a lot of them in the north."

"Okay," said Harry a bit dazedly. He was amazed that Hermione could rattle off information like that. He decided they'd been working quite enough, and changed the subject from yet more information discussion. "Has anything interesting happened since last night?"

"Nope, not at all," Hermione started, but then she remember what had happened last night. She'd eaten dinner after with Remus and Sirius, but she'd gotten bored afterward when each had vanished on Hestia tasks. She'd decided to take a walk, and yelled her plans into Remus' office as she walked out the door... 

"Okay, sorry, something interesting did happen," she laughed. "I've told you about Remus' awful neighbor right? Well, I went for a walk last night, and their driveway is right next to our, well, her car had broken down about fifty meters from her house, and she had a trunk full of groceries. I couldn't not help her carry them in." She pouted, and Harry laughed at this thought, because from all descriptions, this neighbor sounded just slightly better than Aunt Petunia.

Hermione punched him again. "I was being polite, okay? So I just grabbed the groceries that were left and walked up to her house with her. I set them at the front porch, and I was turning to leave, when she grabbed my arm."

Hermione paused, readying to do her best impression of the woman's shrill, shocked, busybody voice. "My Lord! You're only fifteen! I knew you were young, but I thought you were at least an adult! Those men are awful! Did they kidnap you? I'm so glad you escaped. Get inside, I'll call the police!" Harry was rolling on the floor laughing at this obviously misguided woman who thought Sirius and Remus were pedophiles.

"It's not funny!" Hermione yelled to be heard over Harry's laughter. "It took me three glasses of tea and half an hour to convince her that Remus was my guardian. She's a complete nut! She wanted to know everything that happened at Remus' house and why I was there and who knows what else. She's the most gossiping flighty nit-wit I've ever met. I didn't think she was going to let me leave." Hermione was flushed with annoyance by now, but they had reached the kitchen, so Harry regained his composure as they tickled the pear (it's a pear right? I let somebody borrow my GOF).

They were met at the entrance. "Dobby has prepared lunch. Dobby was just going to bring it to you." Dobby handed over his spoils and bowed. Dobby must be back to the kitchens now. We are cleaning because we have no one to cook for." He hurried off. Harry and Hermione took the food, (the elves must have been cleaning hard, because it was only two wrapped sandwiches, a bag of fruit, and a pitcher of water with two glasses) up to the Great Hall. 

They sat at the staff table, because it was where they were used to eating lunch, and it was smaller than the rest of the tables, and talked as they ate. They were just discussing what the ghosts might be doing at the quidditch pitch when a suit of armor, which Dumbledore had been discussing the need to anchor all summer, fell. It came down with a loud crash, and scared Hermione, who was in process of pouring herself a glass of water, so badly that she spilt the entire remaining three-quarters of the pitcher all over the front of her blue long-sleeved t-shirt.

"That was graceful." Hermione spoke wryly, as Harry tried to hold in a laugh. "It's okay, I must look rather strange. Laugh if you want." She paused for several seconds to let Harry get out a good belly laugh, and then spoke again. "I've got to go home and change now, I can't wear this the rest of the day." She gathered the edge of her shirt and attempted to squeeze out water as she spoke. "It's good that we finished lunch, I didn't get it all wet at least."

Harry finished laughing. "Sorry Herm, but you admitted yourself that that was funny. You don't have to go home though, I've got a sweatshirt you can borrow. It's too bad we can't use magic, or you could dry it."

Hermione's shirt still soaking wet, they gathered their plates and returned them to the kitchen. Then they broke their routine and went back to Gryffindor before going to the library. Harry led Hermione up to the boys dorm, where he was staying, and dug around in his trunk until he found the sweatshirt he'd spoke of. 

It was a thick, bright orange Chudley Cannon's sweatshirt that Ron had given him. "It'll be a kind of big, but it will do." He handed it to her and left. Hermione was laughing at herself by now. _This is good. Gotta love being soaking wet in this nice chilly castle. _She peeled off her t-shirt and bra away from her wet skin, and laid them across Harry's bed to dry, hopefully before she left. She pulled on the sweatshirt, which was *way* too big for her, but was warm and comfortable just the same.

She met Harry in the Common Room, still with a smirk on his face, and they headed down to the library. On the way there she told Harry what books to get for her, so that he could collect them while she looked up the Grymphylla. He was off collecting those books when she found the one she was looking for. The letters on the spine were written in gold, and spelled out Grymfylla, which Hermione guessed was an archaic spelling. It was covered in dust as if it hadn't been opened, or even moved, for at least half a century. She didn't expect an index on something so old, but turned to the back out of habit, and to her surprise, there was one. She found 'saving powers' and turned to the page, written in Roman Numerals. She started to read down it, and when she got to the middle of the page almost fell over from the shock, "Harry!-"

A/N: : - P' 


	8. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay, there's some stuff in this one that gets a little, eh, let's just say adult situations. There's nothing explicit or anything I promise, and it all has a point in the course of the story, I didn't just make it up to torture H and H. Theresa (What Happens Next?) wrote a good portion of the end.

Disclaimer: I don't think I've had one yet for this story. Only the ideas belong to me. Anything you think you once saw in a Harry Potter book, you probably did, and it belongs to JKR.

Now, when last we left Hermione was reading a book, and she shouted, "Harry!-", so starting off right from there.

"Come here! Quick! You have to see what I found." Harry rushed to her side, and listened as she read, "'The Grymphylla has been known to have healing powers. Hairs from it's tail or mane braided together soaked in it's milk give a saving power to their wearer, whomever dons a circle of the coated hair is protected against the Arvana Kerdrene curse.' Harry, I could be wrong, but, but..." she had to stop and catch her breath, "Harry, I that's an archaic name for Avada Kedavra. I don't know why no one's ever realized it before but I think that could block the curse." She spoke quickly, and upon finishing was out of breath again and her eyes were welling up.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry spoke slowly, knowing he would loose control if he let his mind move too quickly. "We'll take the book upstairs and show it to Professor Dumbledore first thing tomorrow. No one is going to die tonight and we can't reach anybody now. It's very possible no one has looked at that book since Hogwarts opened. Hardly anybody's allowed in the restricted section anyway, and even if they've seen it, they might not have realized. Professor Dumbledore will know what to do."

"You're right. Did you get the other books? Let's go upstairs." Hermione calmed down very quickly, to Harry's surprise. She knew they had work to do, and even if she was right, there was nothing they could do about it for the moment.

Harry stared at her stunned. "Okay, if you say so. I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate but if you're going to I'll try." They walked quietly out of the library, not noticing a figure standing in the shadows.

"Do you realize what this could mean?!?" Harry was starting to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Yeah," Hermione answered shortly, her lips forming a thin line, "But let's not talk about it. I could be wrong, I don't want us to get our hopes up." After that they made their way silently to Gryffindor Common Room and began researching anew.

* * *

The man waited exactly two minutes before following the two teenagers up the stairs. He pulled a vial out from his robes, careful not to open or break it. He looked around each corner to make sure that they had not slowed their pace, that he'd not caught up with them. When he reached the entrance to Gryffindor he set the vial down on the floor next to the Fat Lady.

He knew he had exactly one minute to get one hundred meters away from the vial after he opened the top, so he popped off the lid and then ran. The liquid in the vial would condense and travel out in an exact circle for one hundred meters, his master had created it to do that. He knew it would reach the Gryffindor Common room, and that they would be there. He would wait the fifteen minutes for the vapor to clear, and then go back. He would follow the plan of his master. He had to repeat these steps to himself, after what he'd heard in the library he wasn't sure he would have the composure to carry out each step, and he knew one false move would mean death at the hands of the one whom he served.

* * *

Hermione yawned. She looked over to Harry, who was rubbing his eyes. "Harry, do you smell something strange?" He never responded, but she didn't know that, because she had fallen asleep just as he had.

* * *

The man grunted the password to the Fat Lady and pushed through the door. It was just as it should be. The girl was passed out in her book, as was the wretched Potter boy. Well, on with the plan. He had no idea why he was doing what he was. His master did not tell him the entire plan, just what was involved on his part. He didn't relish his task, but if it helped his master, so be it.

He carried first the boy to the dormitory, dropped him on the bed, and then the girl. He noticed the clothes on the bed, and smiled because it made his job much easier. He pulled up the quilt, and lay the boy in the bed, the girl next to him. With a clinical detachment he removed the boy's shirt and jeans, so that only boxers remained. Then he stripped the girl, and moved the boy closer to her. He pulled the covers over the two. He scattered the clothes that he'd found and the one's he'd removed across the floor, and as a final touch hung a sock and a bra on the outside of the doorknob. 

His job was done. The two would remain in their deep slumber for twenty-four hours, assuming no one woke them. He had finished his master's bidding, although he wasn't quite sure what this would accomplish. The man returned to his office. 

* * *

Remus and Sirius returned late from the conference. It was almost one a.m. when they returned home, and Remus was ready to sleep, but he knew he had work to do before he could sleep, so he put a pot of coffee on (great muggle invention coffee was!) and walked up the stairs to change his clothes and check on Hermione. 

Remus stopped by his room to put on sweats, and walked quietly down the hall. He opened the door, and his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't there. _It's okay, she probably just got scared and went back to Hogwarts or something. Maybe she and Harry decided they'd break the rules today and work past six. I bet that's it. They fell asleep while they were researching._ He walked back downstairs. "Hey Sirius, Hermione's not here. I think she must have fallen asleep at Hogwarts or something. Want to come? There's no one in the castle who knows we're coming to open up a fire place, so I've got to apparate into Hogsmeade." Remus looked pleadingly at Sirius, because he didn't feel like going by himself.

"Yeah, why not." They both apparated into the Shrieking Shack, and started to walk. It didn't take long for the two, they made plenty of journeys like that, and they reached the front door of Hogwarts quickly. They walked in silence to Gryffindor, and entered. 

Remus was starting to formulate a very nice lecture in his head about obeying Dumbledore, and he was sure Sirius was too, when they got into the Common Room. To his complete and utter shock, there were several books spread out, but no one was there. "Where in the heck can they be?" Sirius was rather tired, and not in the mood to go on a wild goose chase. He was also starting to become worried.

"Let's go up to Harry's dorm. Either he'll be there and can tell us what's going on, or the map will be there, and we'll know if they're at Hogwarts."

They had been, and continued, using their wands for light as they ventured up to the current fifth year dorm, easily finding it since they'd spent seven years of their lives in that exact room. Remus stopped short as he reached for the doorknob. "This *is* Harry's room right? I mean, they didn't change who got what room at some point did they?" he pointed to the bra hanging on the knob.

Sirius shook his head. "Just brace yourself and open the door." Remus did as he was told, but he hadn't prepared himself enough he decided, when he opened the door. His stomach leaped into his throat as he observed Harry and Hermione. In bed. Together. 

Sirius looked shocked too. "Why do I suddenly feel envious of James and Lily and the Grangers?" He looked ready to bolt, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"I'm only responsible for one of them. You've got to stay here and do your part." He flipped the light switch, (I realize they don't have electricity, but maybe a switch turns on all the candles or something okay?) and when neither of the teenagers moved, he walked over, around the clothes he saw scattered on the floor, and started to shake Hermione's bare shoulder and tap Harry on the arm. "Come on you two. Wake up. Bad move. VERY bad move. Time to face the music." He could feel his rage growing. How could they? That was what it came down to. How could they?

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, and then closed them again to shield the bright light. She opened them again and her mind worked quickly as she began to assess the situation. She was in bed. Not her bed. Remus was shaking her. She turned her head... and there was Harry. He turned at about the same time, and she could tell from his face that he wasn't sure what was going on either. It was at this point that she realized it, she had no clothes on. 

* * *

"Come on you two. Get up. You've got some explaining to do. BIG explaining. Now. Up." Harry just lay there, and Hermione's face was turning red, "Herm, if you're embarrassed you should have thought about that before you did this." 

"It's not that," she squeaked, "I don't have any clothes on."

"Sirius and I are going to go wait for the two of you in the Common Room. You've got five minutes to meet us there. Five. After that you're coming, I don't care what you're wearing." Sirius seemed only too happy to leave, and Remus followed him quickly out.

Hermione turned her head again to Harry. "What happened? Did we..."

He just shook his head, "We were in the Common Room, I don't know what happened. We better hurry." He suddenly remembered something that he did know had happened the day before. "We have to tell them about the Grymphylla too."

"Okay," Hermione climbed out of the bed and walked around the room to collect her clothes. Harry tactfully turned the other way, but it was still the most embarrassing experience of her life. She finished dressing and walked out the door, standing on the other side until Harry came out and they could walk down together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Common Room, Sirius and Remus were sitting in disbelief. "I can't believe they would do something like this. They're fifteen, I can't believe it."

Sirius shook his head, "How is it that this manages to be the first major thing either of us does as guardians? How?!? I'm beginning to believe we are two of the world's unluckiest guys. You're the teacher, you have kid-experience, what do we do?"

"Gee, thanks Sirius. Tell them it was wrong. Ground them for some amount of time to be determined. I don't know!" He hung his head. "I never thought I'd have to worry about this. I thought the only thing either of us had to be worried about with those two was Voldemort. Why would they do it?"

"Ohh, bud. If you can't figure that one out." Remus gave Sirius a look that could kill.

"But did you even think they liked each other like that? I mean really?"

"No, but that doesn't mean they don't. How could I not have figured? I'm stupid! Think about James and Lily. We made very good friends with these couches seventh year."

"They're fifteen! We aren't supposed to have to worry about this. I've been a pseudo father for less than a month and I'm worried about pseudo grandchildren."

"Remus, calm down. We've got to this together."

"Good point. Alright. Here they come. You're right. We do need to calm down. We'll need our strength to yell at them." The two men took deep breaths, each looking like they were preparing to do battle against the worst the dark forces had to throw at them.

"Harry," Sirius started, "You may have been 'The boy who lived,' but that was before you did this."

And at the same time, Sirius and Remus expelled the thoughts that had been going through their heads for the past few minutes, "I can't believe it. How could you? Why? That was so irresponsible!"

Harry spoke for both of them. "We don't know."

Sirius took the initiative this time. He put a mute spell on both of them. Remus clearly did not think this was a bad idea. Sirius explained to them, "If that's the best answer you can come up with this I don't want to hear it. Not to mention it's a lot easier on both of us." Hermione quickly decided that the most embarrassing moment of her life might change again sometime before this night was over, and although she wanted to tell them about the Grym, as she'd taken to thinking of it for short, she was slightly more concerned about the current situation, since as Harry had said, it was likely no one would be killed tonight, except maybe them.

"Harry, I honestly didn't expect to have this problem with you for at least a few more years."

"Hermione, that makes Sirius a million times more prepared than me, because I NEVER expected to deal with it."

"You both have taken extreme advantage, of us and the situation we set up for you. How in the world could you do this to us?" All the while, Harry and Hermione were trying to figure out exactly what had happened, and of a way to communicate to Remus and Sirius, their side of the story.

"Sirius is right. Do you two realize exactly how much could go wrong for the two of you, by doing this? What would have happened if someone other than us had caught you? You could have both been expelled. Then you never would have become fully trained wizards, and would disgrace the memories of both of your parents."

"Not to mention what we're going to do to you. We trusted you. We treated you like adults. You've thrown it in our faces. Do you know how this makes us feel? I'm taking care of you for my best friend Harry. I'm supposed to be everything he can't be because he died for you." Sirius felt bad about using the 'dead parents' card, but he didn't think James would mind in this situation. Remus didn't think it was right to say the same thing to Hermione, he just stared at her, and she got the message.

He did have his piece though, "And that's all aside from pregnancy and disease and every other stupid thing you're getting yourselves into. Okay, I'm done screaming for the moment. I'm ready for interrogation. How about you Sirius, feel like yelling anymore?" He looked at Sirius, who shook his head.

"Okay, in that case, more fun for you guys. I want nods and fingers. Excuse me Harry if I ignore you for a moment. Hermione, since we're assuming Harry's the hormonal maniac, it makes you the brains of this operation. Are you pregnant?" She shook her head. Yep, new most embarrassing moment. "Could you be pregnant?" She gave him a look like a deer caught in the headlights. "Okay, meaning who knows and you don't know how to prevent this stuff so you shouldn't be having sex in the first place." He pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. At first Hermione thought he was going to hit her with it, but he just muttered a few words. "Wizard birth control," he put a hand to his head as if suppressing a pain, "By Merlin, McGonagall's supposed to take care of this stuff in sixth year."

"I'll take that as this was the first time. Are you in love?" Harry and Hermione both looked at Remus like he was completely nuts.

"That would mean you did this for one or both of two reasons. Reason one: you wanted to test us. Reason two: Harry's being a hormonal cad. Fingers now, please." Hermione quickly raised two fingers, wanting the men to know that she hadn't done this to make them angry, even if she didn't quite know what she did, or why she did it. She received a light slap from Harry for her efforts.

"Harry," Remus began, "You're Father would be quite angry with you for hitting a woman, but I want to hit both of you so much I forgive it." 

"That done," Sirius said, "You both realize this is serious right? We aren't going to ask you if you've done anything before, we don't want to know. But it's not going to happen again this century. You're both grounded for," he looked to Remus for guidance, "Two? Two weeks. You're still going to work on the manual because you committed yourselves to it. Herm'll work at home, and Harry, you can work here. If you need to discuss something, owl. And Harry, you're going to tell Dumbledore exactly why Herm isn't helping here anymore. Don't look at me like that, Herm's getting punishment enough that she has to live in the same house as Remus and I for the next two weeks, and then three years or so. Done?"

"Done. I'm taking Herm home, time for the individual round. Coming home when you're done Sirius?"

"See you there."

* * *

Remus and Hermione made the trip home without a word. When they got there Remus sat her down on the couch. "I can't believe you would do this. You're smarter than that. I know you can't possibly want to drop out of Hogwarts two years before you're finished so you can raise a kid when you're sixteen. That's not what your parents taught you and it's not what you know is right." This one sided discussion went on for another half-hour. Remus said whatever happened to come into his head, and Hermione sat silently on the couch and continued to turn deeper shades of red until her face matched the Gryffindor colors. After thirty minutes Remus stopped. "Okay, you look embarrassed and remorseful enough. Go upstairs and come down to breakfast tomorrow at seven, maybe I'll remove the mute spell then."

Hermione smiled gratefully and ran up the stairs to the safety of her room, where she tried on her own for the next four hours (she wasn't tired since she'd slept the entire day) to figure out what had gone on the previous day. She really didn't think, unless she was under some kind of Imperious Curse or love spell, she would have done anything with Harry.

Downstairs, Remus had a headache that he thought just might be the size of a World Cup Quidditch Stadium. He knew he had to get up early the next morning, so he went to the kitchen and used a sleeping bag (like a tea bag : ) ) to make himself a sleeping potion, and then went to bed. When Sirius came home and saw the remnants of Remus' elixir, he realized what a good idea it was, and made some for himself. 

Neither heard the sound of Hermione's unlocked window opening. They didn't hear her kicks of protest, in place of screams. It was only when Remus opened her door at seven-thirty the next morning that they realized. "Sirius! Hermione's gone!"

A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? Sorry the lecture part got so long, Theresa and I were having quite a lot of fun writing it. This series shouldn't last too much longer. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Hermione tried to scream, but she realized she must still be under the mute charm. Always thinking, she realized that meant it must be only about five o'clock, because she knew the spell, despite Remus' threats, wore off after six hours. She kicked, but strong arms grabbed her legs, and squeezed her into a little ball. Then they pulled out a wand and bound her up that way. It was the last thing she remembered, because the man used his wand again to knock her out.

* * *

It was six a.m. the next morning when an unfamiliar owl circled around Harry's room. It squawked, and he woke up. "How'd you get in here?" It came down to him, paused long enough for him to take the letter tied to his foot, and then flew out the way he came. He unfolded the letter, and read-

Go to the Shrieking Shack immediately. Don't tell anyone. I have Hermione, and will not hesitate to kill her if you don't follow my instructions. If anyone is told, if you bring anyone with you, or if you do not come, she will die. Don't try to call my bluff. You know what will happen if you do.

Tom

Harry didn't hesitate. He threw on his robes, grabbed his wand and broom (for faster travel over the grounds) and ran out. He knew it was too early for anyone to be up at the castle, so he didn't bother with the invisibility cloak. He thought briefly that he should tell someone, but knew he couldn't risk Hermione's life. The scenery moved by in a blur as he flew to the Whomping Willow, and then ran through the tunnel to the Shack. 

When he entered it was none less than Peter Pettigrew who met him. "Harry, always the loyal friend. Just like your father." He smiled sinisterly, and stupefied Harry. He had learned a lot from his master, but at heart he was still a coward who didn't want to face this fifteen year old boy.

* * *

"She's not here! Where in the heck could she be? She's not stupid enough to try and go to Hogwarts. She couldn't be!" Remus was in full-fledged hysteria. How could Hermione be so disrespectful, how could she? Sirius ran out of his room to his friend. 

"Calm down Moony. We'll go to Hogwarts. We'll kill them both when we get there, but first we'll find her. She'll be there. I promise." In unspoken agreement they both apparated to the front gate of Hogwarts and ran quickly inside and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Again, they were met with no one there. 

"Oh no. I'm not doing this again. If we find them in there, they're both going to be ferrets. That's it. I'll have two pet ferrets." They took the stairs two at time. When they reached the bare door knob Remus reached out his hand. "This is a good sign at least." He pushed open the door, bracing himself. There was no one there.

"Okay, I'm starting to get worried now," Sirius sounded slightly frightened, but a bit amused at the same time, thinking maybe the two were just somewhere around the castle being teenagers. "The map's got to be in here somewhere. We'll find it, and find them." He was rather grasping at straws, but he couldn't believe they wouldn't be at the castle, somewhere.

It was while they were searching Harry's trunk that a brown speckled owl flew in the open window. It dropped a note and flew out. Remus picked up the parchment and unfolded it. "It's Hermione's handwriting. It's says," he took a breath, "Remus and Sirius, Me and Harry are leaving. If you aren't going to let us be together, then we're going somewhere where we can be. Don't try to find us. Hermione."

"They WHAT?!?! We'll find them. We'll find them and then SNAPE will have two new pet ferrets." Sirius was too angry, and Remus too shocked, to realize that the writing was not written the way Hermione wrote anything.

* * *

Harry woke up. He turned his head. This was a nightmare. It had to be. Not twice in twelve hours. Hermione was next to him, again. At least this time she was clothed. He sat up and looked around. His eyes grew wide with confusion, and he shook Hermione awake. 

"Herm, we're in some kind of cage. What's going on?"

Hermione heaved a deep sigh. "Harry, how did they get you too? You're supposed to stay at Hogwarts. It's Voldemort. We're at his headquarters. I guess you could say we're kidnapped." She sounded oddly calm. Resigned.

"They, they sent me a note. It said to go to the Shrieking Shack or they'd kill you. Pettigrew grabbed me, he stupefied me. The note's still in my room though. Somebody will find us. Remus or Sirius or somebody. They'll figure it out."

Hermione's face fell. "They- used the Imperious Curse, they made me write a letter to them. It said we ran away together and not to look for us."

Harry was still retaining his sense of humor at least, "Crap! They'll have everyone they know traveling to America to try to find us in Las Vegas."

She started to whisper, in case a captor might hear them. "I tried to fight it, I did. I at least got it in some bad grammar. Maybe if they'll realize I wouldn't write like that. I don't know."

Harry pulled her close, to his credit he was still trying to comfort her despite their experiences in the past days. She lay her head on his shoulder, and they were both ready to fall asleep, when, "My, my. What do we have here? Did my little plan work? Well stupid me, I know it worked. You're both here!" The man in front on the other side of the bars flashed a manic-type smile. 

Hermione looked anxiously at Harry. "Is that-"

"It's Voldemort. At least I think."

"Oh, so you recognize me do you? I should think so after humiliating me four times. Won't happen this time though. No it won't. No it won't. You see Harry. I have the perfect plan. Got an insider at Hogwarts. Yep. Right in there. One Argus Filch. Wonder how you two got so cozy together? There ya go. Then Hermione couldn't go to Hogwarts, I got a minion to kidnap her, sent you the note, sent your wonderful guardians a note, and voila. All to myself. Both of you. Here. As long as I want you. I can practice as much as I want. I'll make sure you can't beat me next time. You see, there will be a next time. A month or so, after you've been starved and deprived of magic and tortured, you'll go up against me again. I'll win this time of course. Great PR. Everyone will come to my side because I finished the great Harry Potter. Of course if I hadn't had an off day you never would have gotten the best of me the first, no you wouldn't have. I got your parents, if not for you're awful goody-goody mother I would have had you too. I'll get you this time though, and you're little dog too. You'll never see any of your little friends again, and they'll never find out about the Grymphylla." With this he gave a deranged laugh. He turned and walked out of the room, still muttering to himself.

"I think he snapped. I truly think he's lost it." Harry spoke quietly so as not to let the man he spoke of hear him.

"He sounds kind of dangerous though. He's still Voldemort. Crazy or not."

"I feel better trying to fight him though. Did you hear him. *I* made him snap. Not beating me made the guy go nuts. This could be helpful."

"I don't know Harry. I don't think you should provoke him. I mean look how many people he's killed already. I don't want you to become a statistic like our parents."

"I promise," he took her hand for emphasis, "I won't try provoke him. If he wants to fight me, I'm going to put up a fight, but I won't make him fight me." All of this was rather too much for Hermione. She was being held captive by a very unstable and evil wizard, her capture had caused her best friend to be put in danger, and she'd just found out that one of the more disgusting people she'd ever met had put her in a very compromised position with Harry. She was near tears, and all she could do was rest her head on Harry's shoulder and sleep. 

Harry saw her cheeks become wet with tears as she squeezed her eyes shut. He gripped her hand more tightly, "I won't let anything happen to us."

A/N- Stay tuned for the big rescue, it should be in the next part!


	10. Default Chapter Title

Ron stood in confusion in the Gryffindor Common Room, as Proffessor Lupin, Sirius, and his own father and mother discussed the best way of finding the 'runaways'. He sighed to himself. He'd heard what Lupin had said when he'd talked to his dad in the fire, and he'd begged to be brought along, but he still couldn't believe it. It didn't sound like Hermione, or Harry for that matter. He tried to explain this, but no one would listen to him. 

He made his way up the stairs to the dormitory. Harry was his best friend, maybe he could look around and find something the others hadn't. The first thing he noticed was the absence of the Firebolt. He guessed Harry would have taken it, but as he bent down to check underneath the bed, he found a note hidden, almost obscured under the bedskirt.

Go to the Shrieking Shack immediately. Don't tell anyone. I have Hermione, and will not hesitate to kill her if you don't follow my instructions. If anyone is told, if you bring anyone with you, or if you do not come, she will die. Don't try to call my bluff. You know what will happen if you do.

Tom

Ron felt his stomach drop. He grabbed the note, and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. "Remus! Sirius! Look!" He was breathless when he reached them and handed over the letter to Remus. He could see the man's eyes growing, ever larger until it seemed a teacup might just cover them. Sirius stood still, his fists clenching and his face growing pale.

"Why would he do that? How in the world could he do that?" Sirius was yelling, he pushed over a chair, and Mr. Weasley went over to him. He gripped his arms tightly. "Tearing the room apart won't help. We'll find them. We'll go tell Dumbledore, he'll help." With a renewed sense of determination the adult foursome walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Ron standing in the middle of it by himself, trying to make his head stop spinning, to halt the flow of adrenaline that had started when he found the letter. 

He flopped onto one of the big easy chairs, and jumped back up immediately when he realized he was sitting on a notebook. He picked it up and examined it. Yes, it was the one Harry had told him about. This particular page was covered in Hermione's small, neat handwriting. He looked over the page, and one thing in particular caught his attention. In large letters, next to the heading Grymphylla, was the phrase, 'ASK DUMBLEDORE.' He scanned the page. A line drawn up to the capitalized message stated: 'Grymfylla page 197- Bracelets of hair and mane soaked in milk block Arvana Kerdrene... = Avada Kedavra?' 

The adrenaline again began to flow. He ran as fast as he could through the portrait hole, down the hall, trying desperately to catch up with the adults before they holed up in Professor Dumbledore's office. He made it just as they were starting through the door. "Avada- block-Grym-" he started speaking as he gasped for breath from his sprint. He handed over the notebook to his father, and pointed out what he wanted to show them. It was Mr. Weasley's turn to get saucer-sized eyes. 

"I think- I think they may have found a block for Avada Kedavra." The words came out calmly, but his expression revealed a much different state. Everyone took the stairs to the office two at a time now, and they barged into Dumbledore's office. He just stared at them as they quickly explained what the fuss was about.

* * *

Hermione and Harry sat in their cage, not knowing where they were, guessing that they'd only been there a day or so. Harry had made several futile attempts to break or stretch the bars, but they refused to budge, and eventually he decided it better to retain his strength. Voldemort or a minion had yet to feed either of them, although there were two water bottles kept full in their make-shift cell. As far as Hermione could see, the only major good point in the situation was that the two hadn't been separated yet. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle that, and she knew Harry wouldn't. With his personality, he'd worry himself sick about her.

Voldemort came in every few hours it seemed, mostly just to scare them. It was clear to both Harry and Hermione that he had lost it. He seemed to Hermione to be even more dangerous now. He wasn't systematically ridding the world of mudbloods like herself, he seemed to be just finding ways to create destruction, just to prove to Harry that he could. It was maddening.

It was two days into their captivity, they'd still had no food, when Voldemort entered once more. "Hello all. Enjoying the lodgings? Very nice if I do say so myself, much better than an Albanian forest," he sneered. He had a wild look in his eyes, and Hermione cowered in the corner farthest from him. Harry though, stood just next to the bars, staring down the older man, not acting cocky or daring him to do something, just facing up to danger, the way he always did.

Voldemort did not see it this way however, he pulled out his wand. "Crucio," and Hermione was reduced to a crumpled, trembling, screaming heap on the floor. It was the worst pain she'd felt in her life, like someone had taken her shoulders and shaken her, only thousands of times worse. Her head banged against the cold cement, and blood began to drip from her temple. Harry had stared in disbelief for only a second before he ran over to her, and, throwing his body over hers, tried futily to stop her shaking, knowing that it wouldn't work. 

He just stood over her, completely helpless as he had rarely been. He bit his lower lip, and tried not to cry in front of his enemy. All of a sudden, Voldemort stopped. He turned his wand on Harry, but instead of cursing him, he used a steady stream of light just to hold him there, to keep his attention from Hermione for a few moments. "I'm holding both of you. I can do what I want. You can't stop me. If I want to kill her, I can, if I want to torture her, I can. Oh don't look like that though. I won't kill her. Yet. This is too much fun." He gave a malicious smile, then let Harry go, and walked silently from the room.

Harry ran over to the corner where Hermione was now lying unconscious. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it against the cut on her head, praying that she was okay. It was several hours later when she finally awoke. "Wha- what happened?" she questioned him, her hand rising to her head, but several seconds later, he could tell from the look on her face, she remembered.

"I tried, I couldn't, I couldn't do anything."

Hermione paused. "I know. It's not your fault Harry, don't think that. It's him. He's the evil one." She took hold of Harry's arm, and then fell back again. All he could do was watch her, Voldemort was right, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, there was little they could do either. They'd tested the Grymphylla bracelet. Using spiders with small strands of Grymphylla mane tied around them, they found that yes, the Avada Kedavra curse could be stopped. It didn't help Harry or Hermione though.

No one knew where Voldemort was. Severus Snape was currently deep in the heart of the dark community, he couldn't be reached to find out about a location, and Dumbledore had no other resources to find out. Snape would return in four days, by then the two would have been gone six days, and all they could do was hope that they would still be okay when, if, they were found. 

These questions though, were only harbored by the older Weasley's and Professor Dumbledore. Ron refused to believe that Harry and Hermione were not alive, and Sirius and Remus would not think on that possibility, each knew he would go crazy if he pondered it too much. No one else in the Wizarding world knew, they didn't want to incite hysteria or riot.

Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all currently staying in Gryffindor. It was too much trouble to walk to Hogsmeade to apparate back and forth, and Ron couldn't apparate. To make matters worse, in the middle of the six days, the third day since they'd went missing, was a full moon. Remus headed to the Shrieking Shack, and later that night Sirius went out to keep him company. It was not in anyway as enjoyable as the days they'd spent at Hogwarts in the company of James and Peter. It was in the back of both of their animal minds, that the next generation of James and Lily was possibly never going to get a chance to live out their lives, just as James and Lily hadn't.

* * *

Things weren't going well for Hermione and Harry at Voldemort's hide-out. They still had no food, and their water had been taken away as well. Even worse, Voldemort hadn't been joking when he said he was enjoying the torture. He'd made it a daily event. Every day coming in, inflicting the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione (never long enough to cause permanent damage) and repeating to Harry that he could do nothing.

This troubled Harry to no end. He had plenty of time to himself to think, as each bout weakened Hermione more and more, and she was only conscious for about an hour each day. The thought to root in his mind and grew wildly. He could do nothing. It was by no means pleasant.

* * *

On the sixth day, Snape returned. He was almost knocked over by six anxious people, and he'd told them of Voldemort's hide-out before he realized what he was doing or why he was doing it. It was only a few short minutes after he figured out what was going on, that he had to tell them that he knew nothing about the place other than his location, only a special few were allowed there.

There was a very brief discussion over what type of problems were caused by not knowing just what it was like where they were going, before Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Albus had started to head to Hogsmeade, bracelets in hand, to face whatever was there. For the most part, they didn't really care what they might face. Although all but Sirius were normally careful people, after doing nothing but waiting for six days, and brainstorming any possible obstacles, they felt that they were ready, and even if they weren't, they had to go.

It surprised them, when upon arrival, they found no guards stationed outside the entrance to the secluded cottage. They walked right in. The house looked small from the outside, and the inside proved no different. The front door opened into a hall, three doors along the side. Remus went to one, Molly to the next, and Dumbledore to the other. There was no reason, they were just the closest at the time. Dumbledore motioned Remus to open his first, and for Sirius to back him up, wand at ready. If the room was full of Death Eaters there would be four of them free to back him up. He pushed up the door quickly, and scanned the room. It seemed to be a study, several bookshelves and a desk, just one difference. The room was covered in enchanted pictures of Harry, green light imploding his head. Molly gasped, but they moved on. If there was no one there, there must be people in another room. 

Molly opened the next door. It was the one. There were Hermione and Harry, in their cell, Hermione's head in Harry's lap. They were alone. Remus turned to Molly. "Will you please go in and get them out. You're better at healing than any of us, and it looks like they might need it. We need to check out the next room." Molly nodded, and moved quickly toward the two.

* * *

It was only about two days later that Harry and Hermione found out about any of this. They were taken by Molly to the Hogwarts infirmary, and hey both healed nicely, at least physically. Ron came in as soon as anyone would let him, and told them what had happened. 

"They surprised them. It was just Voldemort and Pettigrew. Dumbledore and my Dad went after Voldemort, and Sirius and Remus doubled up on Pettigrew, because both of them wanted to kill him. They didn't, he's in Azkaban now, but my dad and Dumbledore got Voldemort weak enough, he's gone. He's totally gone. They said it wasn't very hard. He just kept repeating your name Harry, saying that he'd get you. He was totally obsessed, he didn't care that they were ending him." Hermione and Harry just lay on their respective beds, glad that their experience with him was over. Harry reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand, and that was the last sight Ron got of them as he Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the room. 

A/N- This is it guys. I decided to put this particular fic out of it's misery. Thanks for the honesty those of you who told me this had some problems and/or was worse than most of my others. It's not very good, and it's definitely one of my worst, not that any of them are wonderful, but this one's pretty bad. So thanks everyone who's read it. Look out for my next fic in the coming weeks. I don't have a title yet, but I'm going to finish the whole thing and then post it in pieces, I think it's about half done at this point. It's H/R, but probably not quite the R you're thinking of. That one is pretty good so far, so I hope some of you read it when it comes. 


End file.
